Devine Waters: Rippled Tides
by K.M.Evening
Summary: Harry Potter's world told around a young metamorphmagus, Devine Waters. We follow her through her dark past, through her years at Hogwarts. Trying to find her way in this world, discovering herself. Is she good, or evil?
1. Looking for The Potters

Chp 1

A lot of people still talked about the old Riddle house. It was where the Riddle family was murdered. Tom Riddle, his wife and his son, were all killed. The police had never seen anything like it, three people dead, but there was no sign of a forced entry, no blood. They thought that they might have been poisoned, but when the autopsy came back saying that the three Riddles were as healthy as could be (except for the fact that they were all dead.). The police had to close the case as a freak accident, however the police noted in their report that the three victims looked as though they had been terribly frightened.

Many of the villagers still believed that the grounds keeper had killed them. They had rumored that the old man was never right, since he came back from the war. At first when the sleepy town found out of the deaths that insisted that the grounds keeper be arrested. "Just to be on the safe side. Thank about the children!" They couldn't hold him forever, so after a while, he was released, but he had decided to leave the town for a few years.

The Riddle house sat in the middle of town, once a magnificent presence in the small town, but since the murders, it was deserted and gloomy in appearance, when people would walk past the house they often sped up, or even bothering to cross the street to get away from it. People would rumor that an evil presence was now clinging to the house. Kids would often dare each other to touch the door, but then they would run away screaming, claiming that they heard a voice in their head.

It was a cold Wednesday in December. Snow was everywhere on the ground of the Riddle house. The house seemed empty on the outside, but on the inside was playing host to a secret gathering. Several men and women wearing dark cloaks and masks sat in silence at a long dusty dining table. Above them was a grand chandelier, dimly lit with cobwebs between the lights. Below it in midair was a couple; a man and a woman. They were cut up and slightly bleeding. Holding each others hand and keeping their eyes closed. Were they dead?

A tall, pale looking man was facing away from them, looking into the fireplace. A woman with black curly hair, and sophisticated black vintage dress, held a wand toward the couple in the air. Her skin almost ghost like, her black harsh eyes looked upon the tormented couple. She jabbed her wand a little bit. The floating woman screamed a muffled scream. The man beside his wife started to cry with her, begging the other woman to stop. The people at the table began to laugh. These were truly evil people.

The man that was looking into the fireplace, held up his hand, all of the commotion had stopped. The masked people waited in silence as they looked to their leader, waiting for instruction, for punishment, or for praise. The leader turned and faced his followers. He was sickly looking, looking as if his soul was torn into pieces. This was a man, but only just. He had great big eyes, black, but the whites of his eyes not so anymore, they held a yellow tent to them. His face was sunken in, his face pale, with almost no color in him. His hair was black, and thinning. He grabbed his wand out of his robes. He looked over the people sitting at the table.

"My servants, this is Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, they are known members of the aptly named 'Order of the Phoenix'" He paused, having a smile come to his face which looked that it somehow pained him. "Bellatrix, found them snooping around the village today." The people in masks never made a sound; they just sat there hanging on to every word that he said. The man, started to walk alongside the table, behind the others, pausing when he got to the middle. He put his hand on the two he was closest to. "We have tried for hours, to get them to tell us, the location of the headquarters for the Order, but we are so far, unsuccessful." He paused, waiting for someone to say something he wanted to hear.

Down the row, a man's voice said "A fidelius charm, we'll need to find the secret keeper. My Lord" The man said adding the last part, slightly hoping he didn't interrupt his master. The Lord looked at the man. "Yes." He said, trailing off walking to the other side. "Yes that is a good idea Goyle." Suddenly the Dark Lord rose his wand up and jabbed it toward the man and Goyle. Goyle was covering his ears and gritting his teeth. Through rapid breathing and shearing pain, Goyle managed to say "I'm… sorry… my … Lord… Please… Forgive… Me…" Goyle was bowed down on his knees, his mask tossed aside on the floor his thick hands holding his head in pain, his nose bleeding, dripping on the dark wood floor.

The Dark Lord stopped pointing his wand at his cowering servant. Sneering "You're forgiven" Goyle got back to his feet, his face covered in blood, and quickly sat back in his seat, expressing his gratitude. The Dark Lord walked back around to the fireplace, right back to Bellatrix. He grabbed her face and kissed her lips, slightly biting the bottom lip, where it began to bleed slightly. With a moan and a quiver she whimpered "My Lord." He said emotionless "I know you will not fail me, get the information I want." With a smile, she sashayed to the Longbottoms. She pointed at them each in turn torturing them. Horrific screams and sounds of a blade going into bone filled the room. But the Longbottoms never said anything. Bellatrix pushed them harder and harder in her cruelty. The Dark Lord watched as his servant beleaguered the captives

The doors leading to the dining room opened up. This was a man with long greasy hair, and a long hooked nose. He wore black robes that swept up small clouds of dust by his feet. He was tall and walked with determination and purpose. He walked straight to the Dark Lord, not even glancing at the couple who had been magically crucified. With an acknowledgment kneel that he was in front of his master he spoke quietly so as it was only his master hearing him. "My Lord, I have learned some new of grave importance." The Lord began walking to the adjoining room, with the news bearer walking beside him, but slightly behind him as well.

The man spoke still softly when they went into the next room. The Dark Lord was sitting in an old chair "My Lord, I was watching Dumbledore, as instructed." He spoke with importance and slight distress. "Have you found out the hide out of the Order, Severus?" The Dark Lord said holding his hands together at his chin. Some screams from the other room broke the short silence. Severus looked at his master. "No my Lord…" The Dark Lord interrupted him "Then what's this important news?" Severus pause "Albus interviewed a seer, at first I thought nothing of her, just an old fraud. But then as Albus was leaving, she went into a trance." He paused again, judging to see the look on his master's face. "She foretold of a child, born at the end of July, finishing the Dark Lord." Severus looked at his master in the eye.

The eyes of his master would not lie, he was afraid. Severus knew his master, Lord Voldemort, feared death deep down, and that he seeks immortality. What his master said next put distress into Severus heart. Voldemort got up and walked to the window. "The Potters."

Voldemort left the drawing room, in which Severus told him about the news, back into the dining room. He looked at Bellatrix "Find me the Potters!" Bellatrix grinned, then there was a sound like a whip cracking, and then she was gone. Voldemort looked at everyone else that was still sitting at the table. "What are you waiting for? Find them!" Everyone else disappeared as quickly as Bellatrix did. Voldemort turned around and Severus was standing beside him. "Dispose of the Longbottoms." He started to walk away. "Wait…" He turned and looked at Severus. "Don't kill them they will be useful again one day." Then Voldemort disappeared as well.

It was a few days after Voldemort had heard the news about his doom. He and his death eaters were sitting at the dining table again in the Riddle house. No one was saying a word, no one was moving; they were waiting. The doors opened and Bellatrix walked into the room. She walked over to her master, kneeling down she spoke "We have a lead on finding the Potters. It is rumored that they reside in a small Wizardry village outside of Kent." He smiled; He helped Bellatrix unto her feet. "I will go with you; I want to be the one that kills them."

It was snowing hard when Voldemort and his followers came to a wealthy area of the magical community. All the houses were lit up with Christmas decoration, but dark in the windows. It was late, everyone was asleep not knowing about what was about to go down here. Voldemort turned back to his men. "If anyone fights you kill them, but leave the Potters for me!" At that the small army of twelve witches and wizards advanced to the town. Soon screams and spell casting were heard throughout the town.

Voldemort went with them. His wand was at the ready, looking at a small house with a small garden fence, and a Gryffindor flag decorating the outside, he decided to look there first. He burst his way through the door magically, encountering a wizard who shot a spell at him. Voldemort raised his wand and a bright green light shot out from his wand hitting the other wizard killing him instantly. He continued to look though the house. He went upstairs and found the master bedroom. It was empty, but he heard something. Soft, panicked breathing coming from the closet. He opened the closet. A young beautiful witch dropped to her knees, crying out "please, please don't kill me." He waved his wand, and it was like invisible ropes got around her limbs bringing her face to face with him. She had long black hair and big blue eyes, which were turning black by the second. Her cheeks were rosy with anxiety, and fear. Her soft lips were apart, grasping for air.

Voldemort was the most feared wizard in the world, most people believe him a monster, and not a man. Mostly they were right, but he was still a man. This woman was tempting. She was pale, tall and skinny, with curves. He raised his wand and held it against her full bosom. He was about to kill her when a thought accrued to him he smiled evilly. Fear spread across the girl's face, he had said nothing, but she knew. Screams and wails continued to come from the house then silence.


	2. Clearer Day

Chp. 2

(Time Elapse 10 years)

There was nothing about the clear sky outside that would suggest that today would be any different than the day before. Then again, muggles can't see anything properly. In the mid-summer, all the families were out on the water, or going on holiday to escape the torturous heat of the London suburban streets. A house on the corner of Lily and James was, Clearer Day Orphanage for Girls, a home for six young ladies, all of whom were still asleep at the moment.

In the office located in the front room was a plump woman, pouring some hot coffee in a small cup. Her brown, graying hair was brought on top of her head, in a loose bun. She was wearing some purple eye shadow and some foundation that pronounced some of her wrinkles. She had on a dark, outdated dress, with white lace at the hems. On her arms were a lot of dangling bracelets. She was stirring in some creamer and sugar into her morning coffee, a tight smile grows on her wrinkled face. Her dark brown eyes pierce through her wired brimmed spectacles, reading the newspaper in her hand. She walked to her desk, reading the paper. With a sigh, she put the paper down "Malfoy, is doing well, keeping his name strong within the ministry. Good for him." She brought her coffee cup to her lips and took a sip of the coffee. "Well I'm glad we still have one person there trying to do what's best for the school!" The woman went to the door, straightens her funeral-like black dress, She grabbed the keys that hung from a dusty hook beside the door, and left the office.

Ms. Evelyn Scrawl was the caretaker here at clearer day, as she had been for ten years. She was very strict and stern with the girls.

The _tick tock _of the grand clock in the hall echoed through the small house. Ms. Scrawl looked at the time. "Half past seven, almost time to get going." A soft clang of metal told her that the mail had just arrived. Ms. Scrawl walked to the front door, with her keys quietly jingling in her pocket. She reached down and gathered the mail. She began to rift through them. "Bill, bill, city notice, you may have won…" Then she paused, and smiled. The last two envelopes were made of a parchment off-white color addressed to herself; it had a purple wax seal on it. She opened the first one and it had a small key, which fell into her hand and she began to read the letter that was in the second envelope, her smiled dropped a little. Then another letter popped through the mail slot, and a soft hooting could be heard. She picked up the second letter; it was addressed to Devine Waters.

She put the normal mail on the table next to the front door, she put the letter addressed to herself in her pocket and the other letter in another pocket. She grabbed her whistle that was around her neck as a necklace and held it tightly in her pudgy hand. She walked up a simple staircase, with her keys still jingling in her pockets, toward the bedrooms. When she reached the landing, she looked at two closed white door, identical in appearance and just as equally simple in design as the rest of the house, one at the far left and one the far right, and one right in the middle, leading to a bathroom, made for several people. She perched the whistle to her lips and blew. A high pitched note came out of the little instrument.

It was only a few moments before the door on the far left burst open and five young girls, in matching night gowns, came running out, lining up in a single line. The door to the right however stayed closed. The woman took no notice that the door on the right stayed shut. Ms. Scrawl paced in front of the girls. "Today is registration for school. And I have to take you to three different schools today, and I'm already not in a good mood. I want you all to be on your very best behavior while we are out, or so help me God!" with that all the girls straightened up even more, and with a unanimous "Yes Ms. Scrawl."

All of the girls, looked sad. She continued with her "pep" talk. "We will not go to the park after wards, and we will not ask to do so either." The girls were all looking at their feet. Ms Scrawl had her nose scrunched up like she smelt something bad "Now get dressed". All the girls rushed into their bedroom and gathered their things to get dressed, and bathe. Ms. Scrawl went to the door on the right, and knocked quietly, it opened with a soft creek.

"Good morning Devine." Ms. Scrawl whispered as she entered the room. The door slammed behind her. The sound of creaking springs echoed through the room, but no one answered back. "Your letter finally came" Ms Scrawl pulled out a letter from her pocket and put it on Devine's dresser. Then reaching in another pocket she pulled out a key, and placed it on top of the letter. She began to leave the room. "This isn't a joke?" a soft crackling voice of a young girl whispering. "No, Miss, it's real, I've told you."

Devine got off her bed and walked toward her dresser, the floor panels whined from underneath her feet as she walked. She picked up the letter and read it, and then looked at the key. "It's for your bank sweetie." Ms Scrawl said sweetly to Devine. Devine didn't say anything. Devine looked at herself in the mirror attached to the dresser. She was a tall, skinny girl of eleven. She had short black hair some of which hung in front of her blue eyes, She had pale pink lips and pearly white teeth that bit down slightly on her bottom lip as her hair changed color and length to a dark brown color, which was curly all the way down to her hips. "Can other people there do this?" Devine asked quietly.

"Not many witches can, it's a rare talent." Ms Scrawl said, going to Devine's wardrobe and pulling out some clothes for Devine. Devine could hear the sound of showers going. "Where are you going?" She asked coldly. "I'm taking them to their schools." Ms Scrawl replied. "Aren't they coming to my school?" Devine asked.

"Devine how many times do I have to tell you?" Ms Scrawl sounded irritated. "They are not special like you are. They're going to go to an ordinary school while you go to Hogwarts. They are nothing more than filthy muggles." She continued on about them being worthless and stupid.

"Don't talk about my friend like that!" Devine raised her voice. Her hair was turning fire red, and her eyes grew dark, the room's lights began to flicker. Ms Scrawl wasn't fazed by this. "Friends don't make fun on you, they don't call you names, they don't threaten you. They don't try to beat you up!" She paused and took a deep breath "Remember, muggles are who killed your mother." Ms Scrawl spoke louder over Devine's voice. Devine took a deep breath. Her hair turned back to the golden brown. "They just didn't understand, I bet they would now. They will like me." a tear stream trailed down Devine's cheek, dripping off her chin.

Ms Scrawl went up to Devine and hugged her, shushing her. "There, there, you'll be able to make worthy friends at Hogwarts. There will be other witches and wizards there, of pristine families ." Devine turned away from her and began to get dressed. "You're going to have a visitor today." Devine looked up at Ms Scrawl. "Who?" She asked quietly. "His name is Albus Dumbledore. He's the headmaster at Hogwarts. He wanted to talk to you." Ms. Scrawl suddenly got very serious. "I'm not aloud to tell you about why he wants to see you, but don't let your guard down."Devine was a little confused and Ms Scrawl was speaking under her breath. Devi swore she heard the phrase "muggle lover"

For the past ten years Devi grew up at Clearer Day, being told by Ms. Scrawl that she was a witch of noble lineage, and that muggles killed her mother. She was never told about her father. She had often asked, and all she would get in reply that he was the most noble wizard, trying to perfect the world for the magical community, so that we could come out of hiding. She never got a name, nor if if was alive today. She had recently began to think he wasn't that great of a person. It had almost sounded like he was trying to rid the world of muggles.

She also grew up knowing that muggles killed her mother, and Ms. Scrawl was around and rescued her, before the muggles could kill her as well.

Devine didn't want to believe that, and some how in her heart she knew it wasn't true. However the last ten years here, her only friend was Ms. Scrawl. The other girls would often shun her out of the group, often called a "pet" Because Ms. Scrawl would never punish her, or she would give her privileges that the other girls never got.

When the other girls weren't shunning her, she was constantly being bullied. There was many times that Devine was teased and even physically hurt because of them. Devi half hated them, how mean they were, how hurtful they were to her, but most of the time she felt sorry for them. She would never tell Ms. Scrawl this, Devi secretly believe that Ms. Scrawl wanted Devi to hate them, but she couldn't because the whole situation didn't seem right.

The other girls didn't know that Devi was special... Well they didn't know that she was a witch. But they did know that she was different.

One day when Devine was about eight years old. One of the girls who had since left Clearer Day, was chasing her in the back garden, yelling at her, calling her "pet". The girl cornered her against the fence, and began to throw rocks at her. "Stop! STOP!" Devine shouted, she remembered that she changed her appearance suddenly and the rock which were being pelted in her direction stopped in mid throw, and charged at the other girl. Several of the rocks missed, but the look on the girls face was unmistakeably fear. That girl never spoke again after that day.

Devine got dressed slowly when Ms. Scrawl left her room. As she was pulling her white shirt over her she heard the high pitched whistle sounded from down below her. Followed by several pairs of feet rushing down the old stairs, Soon followed by the opening and closing of the front door. Devine headed down to the living room to sit in her favorite chair beside the window looking out to the street.

Devine looked out the window as they walked out of sight, sighing she turned in her chair, looking across the room. She began to think about why the headmaster wanted to see she so early before school started. She had never met another wizard before, except for Ms. Scrawl. She was beginning to get more curious about this meeting. What did he want to talk about?

_Maybe, _Devi thought quietly, _maybe it's about my father. _She was hopeful, she wanted more answers to this. She stared through the window with her head on her hand, watching cars drive by. She was waiting to see Albus.

Devi seemed to be drifting off in thought, for she didn't seem to notice the slight "pop" noise in the back garden._ Knock, knock_. Someone was knocking at the back garden door. Devine walked to the door, held her breath and opened the door slowly. A strangely dressed man greeted her. He was old, and tall, with a long silvery beard, and equally long hair. He wore a teal suit, too big for his shape and half-moon glasses. He has bright blue eyes. He smiled at Devi. "Hello Miss Waters. May I come in?"


	3. Albus Dumbledore

Chp 3

Devi stared at this man for a few moments. _Was this the headmaster? _Devi looked him over carefully. She had never seen anyone dressed like him in her entire life. "Won't you please let me in, its very warm out here." The old man said, Devi stepped to the side letting the man in. He was walking about the small livingroom. He went to the chair Devi had been sitting in and reached for something on the end-table next to the chair, and he walked back to Devi. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." Devi nodded, she didn't know quiet what to make about him. "Would you like a toffee?" He asked her holding out a wrapped up sweet. She accepted the candy, with a soft thanks.

"Er... I was wondering why you needed to see me so early before school?" Devi walked over near Albus. His smile which he had worn since she answered the door had faded a bit. "I'm afraid it's not happy news."

"Please sit." Devi's feet were a little heavy, and felt clumsy as she walked to the chair and sat down at the edge of the chair. He looked up at her from behind his half moon glasses, and smiled weakly. "What do you know about your parents?" Albus asked quietly. Devi gripped a little tighter on the arm of her chair. "Only what Ms. Scrawl has told me." Albus nudged his head, motioning her to continue. "Well I was told that my mother was a witch, and that she was violently killed by muggles." She paused to read the expression on the headmaster's face, but he didn't let his response surface on his face, he simply continue to listen to her. "And that my father was a grand wizard trying to help our kind get out of hiding." As She finished Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"Is this not true?" Devi scooted even closer to him in her chair. He stood up. "Are you happy here?" He asked her. Devi was taken aback by this question. She didn't seem it relevant. "No, not really." Devi began to ask what about her parents when Albus raised his hand to silence her. "What makes it unpleasant here?" He continued. Devi blushed. She began to think about her last ten years here. She hasn't had a difficult life here, but she had always felt like she was learning to hate. Albus smiled. "I see." Devi looked up at him. Had he just read her mind?

"You're mother, was not killed by muggles. She was killed by a witch." Albus said after a moment of silence. Devi hung her head, she had been lied to, she was surprised that she wasn't angry about this... Perhaps it's because she felt in her heart that the story that she was told all her life was a lie. "Ms. Scrawl..." Devi whispered. "What about my father?" Devi said strongly.

Dumbledore paused, "Let me tell you about a powerful wizard, who is known today as Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore spent an hour telling Devine about Voldemort. He was a powerful wizard, who sought to gain more power and to become immortal. Voldemort kill hundreds of people, muggles and magical alike, any one who would stand in his way. He was the most feared wizard in the world. But then Dumbledore told her of a boy. A boy called Harry Potter. This boy, how he stopped Voldemort after the Dark Lord killed his mother, and his father.

It was a lot to take in, but one question that remained unanswered, was "Was he... my father?" Devi asked. Albus nodded his head. It was like some one took an ice pick and stabbed her heart. "Why am I just finding out about this now?" Albus got very serious, and in a lowered voice. "I believe that you are not safe here." It seemed like he had gotten to the part of the conversation that he was most anxious to talk about. "I have spent the last ten years looking for you, after I found out what had happened to your mother." Devi paused. "You had been looking for me?" Albus nodded his head. "I am offering you to come stay at Hogwarts, to live there from now on, until you are out of school." Devi's heart began to race, _Leave here? _"What about the other girls?" Devi asked in a low panicked voice.

"I believe that once you're gone, they will no longer be in any danger." Dumbledore said with a very small trace of a smile. "Who is after me?" Devi asked.

"Voldemort's followers. I'm afraid that I can't tell you anymore than you need to know." he said quietly. Devi thought about it. She could feel in the bottom of her gut, to go with him. After a few moments of hesitation, she nodded and said. "I will come."

"I can change my appearance at will" Devi blurted out loud, in an almost screaming manner. Dumbledore smile "yes, you're a metamorphmagus," He paused "like your mother was." Devi's eyes widen "Like my mom?" She said softly and slowly. "She could change her appearance too?" Dumbledore nodded his head. "She Could." Devi's head filled with questions.

"What was her name?" Devi asked quickly

Summer Waters."

Author's Note: It maybe a little while before I get the next CHPs up due to the lack of internet, I'm currently Working on CHp. 7.


End file.
